School of Love
by Twilight51545888
Summary: Full sum inside. Bad boy Edward is dating rich-girl Tanya. When Bella Swan arrives, Edward starts to take an interest, and his relationship crumbles. Edward dates Bella. Tanya soon wants him back, & uses all of her tricks to get Edward and Bella break up.


**So, I have redone the summary of this story in hopes that the new story line will help me be able to write this out a little bit more. I think that you guys will all like it, and I have kept the first chapter pretty much the same. I think that you will like the new direction I've decided to go with, and I hope that you tell me what you think about it. :D**

* * *

**Story:** **School of Love**

**Author:** Twilight51545888

**Full Summary:** _Bad boy Edward Cullen is dating rich-girl Tanya Masen. When Bella Swan moves into the neighborhood, Edward starts to take an interest, and this causes Edwrd and Tanya's relationship to crumble underneath them. It was bound to happen anyway, so Edward doesn't have a problem with it at all. Soon he starts to date Bella, and figures out that she is the woman of his dreams. But there is a problem. Tanya wants him back._ _The only thing is that he is no longer interested in her. At all. Even though she has literally thrown herself at Edward, he doesn't make any notions to her advances whatsoever, and couldn't be happier with Bella.  
Tanya soon realises that Edward won't be hers anymore, and decides to pit the couple against each other in hopes of getting them to break up. When that doesn't work, she forces Edward to do the unthinkable... Cheat on Bella. Edward and Bella OOC_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Characters, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**O**)ne (**:**) (**P**)rolouge (**:**) (**T**)he (**B**)egining (**O**)f (**T**)he (**E**)nd**

**-  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
-**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please just call me Bella. I am from Phoenix Arizona, but I decided to come up here and live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I never knew what was going to happen when I came and visited here, and I don't expect it to be much different for me living here. Maybe I'll make a few friends, as so long as I'm not as big of a wall flower as I am known to be.

While I was waiting at the airport, nice and almost all the way dry underneath the airports extended roof, I couldn't help but smile at myself. I haven't seen my dad in the last ten years, and when my Mother mentioned that I would have to stay at a relatives house, he jumped at the opportunity to have me with him again. My Mother, Renee, had just gotten remarried and didn't really want me around while they were still in the 'newly wed' stage. I got the hint right away, gagged, and called my Father. I had him talk to Renee, and before I knew it, I was packed up and on a plane here.

Not seeing your dad for years would normally make someone a little bit angry at that fact, especially since it wasn't as if he didn't have money to come and visit me, but I held no grudge against my Father. He was, after all, my Father. I couldn't be angry at him really. My Mother was the one that wanted him to stay away from me for who knows what reason. I really missed him though, and I hope that staying with him will help us bond in some way.

My thoughts were interrupted by a horn blaring. I stepped out from under the roof and out into the rain. I looked over quickly and noticed a black Mercedes. I smiled to myself. That was Charlie, alright.

He stopped the car on the curb and stepped out. "Bells?" I heard him call. I wasn't able to say anything; my throat was filled with tears. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist as I put my arms around him neck. He spun us around and around, and I giggled, feeling the tears running down my face.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Bella!" he said, finally putting me down. He looked me over, and I immediately became self cautious of my outfit. Maybe I should have picked something else for visiting my Father. All of the sudden a half wet black tank top covered by a thin black and red hoodie didn't seem all that appropriate. But he didn't seem to mind, as he just pulled me into another embrace, kissing my hair.

"I missed you, daddy," I said, giving him one last hug, not wanting to let go. Geez, I sound like a sap. But calling him 'daddy' was just because the last time I saw him, that's what I called him. And I really missed him. I didn't even realize just how much until right here and now.

"Come on, its cold out here," he said, and looked down at my feet, and then over a couple yards. "Are these ones yours?" he said, indicating the red luggage bags that were still dry under the buildings' extended roof.

I giggled, "Yeah, they're mine. Could you help me get them?" I asked, trying to sound like i wasn't completely sure that they weighed a ton.

"Sure, come on," he said, walking over to grab them. At this point, I couldn't help but feel glad that I was with my dad. This was going to be just another normal visit, except for the fact that I am staying my whole senior year here while Phil and Renee do... what ever it is that they are wanting to do. I mean, this is just another time I get to spend with my dad, and nothing weird is going to happen. Right?

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but sigh as I slumped back into the seat of my car. I listened to the engine roaring quietly, as I sat there waiting for Tanya to get out of her house. Well, it was more of a mini-mansion than a house, but you can get the picture. Sometimes I still didn't know why I wait for that little princess to come out of her mansion, but I figured that I should, seeing as how we are in fact going out.

We could have a huge fight the night before, and with out a doubt I would come and be here to pick her up in the morning, weather we had made up or not. Damn I sounded like a whipped little puppy whenever I thought about that.

The truth of the matter was that I am going to be excellent when it comes it playing football. I know that I will do good, but when it comes to a scholarship or tuition, Tanya had to be my last resort. She could have her daddy write a check and my tuition would be paid for in full. I guess that that was now the only reason why I was with her, to be quite honest. It seemed as though the fun and excitement that we had had in the beginning of the relationship was all dead and gone at this point.

I watched as she came out of the large wood door, she turned to give her father, who was wearing a business suite, a kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading down ten steps to the brick driveway that circled a large mound with grass and a sprinkling system. This was the first school day of school, and I was supposed to be happy, I guess. I was a senior this year, so that was one step up in life. But being with Tanya really brought that down. On top of that I was tired as hell. Partying and sleeping in all summer will do that to you.

When she got in the car, she put her backpack by her feet, like always. No good mornings or anything, unlike when we were dating last year. She just wanted the attention of being with the football star, now. Sometimes I really wondered if she even cared about me.

"You know Edward, you could try and wash your car once in a while so I don't arrive in school looking like I just came out of a piece of crap," she said as she put her hair up.

I sighed at my girlfriend. "I think it's just fine, Tanya. Just drop it." The car was spot-less, but it was Tanya after all. Tanya was a hard girl to please. I have found that out the hard way on many occasions.

"Whatever. Just drive to Forks." She played with the radio as I drove in silence. Well, I was silent, and I wish that the radio would be once in a while when she is in the car. I quickly got tired of her putting it on pop stations, but I couldn't do anything about it. I guess I would have to listen to teen queens until we got there. I drove faster at that thought.

As I pulled his Volvo up next to the other jocks' cars, Tanya started putting on her make-up. I was only able to just get my hand on the handle of the door when I heard her voice. "Stay," her quiet command told me that I had better start _stopping_, because she was going to take her sweet, precious time.

All of my friends from the football team were waving me to come on out of the car. It was my choice now. I could either go with my girlfriend and go into the school to skip class, or actually go with my friends. At first I just figured I should 'stay,' but it wasn't until I realized that she had used that dog command on me that I figured that I should get enough will power to just go for what I want to do for once. Instead of what _she_ wanted me to do.

I sat there for a moment longer and watched as she slowly applied her mascara. To be honest, I was starting to get really really bored. Looking back, I can remember a time when I could just sit there watching her put on her make up. I would never get bored because of just how beautiful I thought she was, but that has changed now. I'm not sure why, but it has.

But for right now, my friends had a football and wanted to practice a little catching and throwing before school started. Every now and then they had done this freshman year, and they were bringing it back.

As I gripped my hand around the cold, metal handle for the door, I could here her murmuring.

"Don't, _Eddie_," she said as she applied her lip gloss. I growled at the nickname she had given me. She wasn't even half way through with her make-up anyway. "You know you'll be cut off from now on if you do it," she said smirking. I merely rolled his eyes at this. Did she really think that her cutting me off from sex would be that big of a hassle? But I chose to be with her because... because... why did I choose her? I sat there and pondered this for a moment before I looked back at her. I sighed once again.

I made up my mind, though.

"Lock the doors when you get out," I said, finally opening the door and taking a step out. Tanya looked at me dumb-founded. Which, her choosing to look at me in that moment was really stupid of her. She puts on a lot of eye liner, and at this point, she had only had it on one eye. She looked like a half of a raccoon.

"Edward," she called after me, but I tried to ignore it. One of my friends was giving me a hug as I stood there with the door open. She leaned over the console and stuck her face out. "Ed-" was all she said before I 'accidentally' slammed the door in her face. I looked back, and saw that she withdrew quickly, the center of her face covered by her hands. She looked over to see my friends laughing. I was trying to hold it in. Yeah. At this point, Tanya was pissed.

**-  
X**-x-**X-**x-**X  
-**

"See ya in a few, man," I said to my friend Jasper as I left my class and headed off to the next one. Biology. I hated that class, to be honest. i was good at it, don't get me wrong, but I just never really wanted to go. I don't think that I ever really liked the teacher, Mr. Banner. But I guess that I will just have to deal with it for the time being.

As I stepped into the classroom, Mr. Banner sent a mere 'Hello, Mr. Cullen,' my way as I walked to the side of the class. I took my seat and noticed that I, once again, was the first one here. This was a normal, everyday occurrence, and I also normally sat alone. I couldn't stand to be with a partner that just wanted to goof off the whole time, and Mr. Banner knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to stand having a partner unless they were actually wanting to work hard.

That was a rare occurrence.

As I sat there watching the clock, I couldn't help but notice that there was a girl, a brunette, that was standing outside the door. She looked from a piece of paper in her hands, to the door number, to the paper, to the clock on the wall outside and back again. She was making sure she had the right class number for the right period. I laughed to myself. Newbie...

She walked in and then more students shuffled in after her, trying to get past her and some of them just plain out making her move. I frowned at that, but just kept watching. I had to decline two girls that wanted to sit by me as I watched her talk to Mr. Banner. Most everyone else in this class room had Mr. Banner since last year, and some of us since the year before that. So, she apparently was trying to see if she had the right teacher. The first day of school is always the hardest, though. I felt bad for the girl, which was weird for me.

"Go sit over there," I could faintly hear Mr. Banner instruct over the sounds of the students taking their seats, "by Edward."

For some odd reason, I started to get nervous when Mr. Banner said that she would be sitting by me, but I tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach that I got when she sat down next to me.

"Hey," she said shyly, trying to hide her face as she sat down. Hardly anyone is ever shy around me, so this was a new experience, to be honest.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, extending my hand out to her.

She blushed as she reached out for my hand as well. "Bella Swan," she said, stuttering slightly over her own name. I would have laughed at her for that if it wasn't for the fact that it was just so cute. I liked seeing that blush...

Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

I literally had to shake my head to clear it from my thoughts. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella giving me a curious, confused and concerned look. I tried to ignore her while I cleared my thoughts to the best of my abilities.

Tanya. _Tanya_ was my girlfriend. I'm supposed to be thinking about her, not this... _Bella_ girl. I don't even know her, to begin with. I smiled to myself when I thought about how ridiculous I was being at the moment. It's not like I actually like this girl, or that I even know her for that matter. I chuckled, as if I just remembered an inside joke. So I think she's pretty, so what? I let out a big breath. It's going to be just OK after all.

Yet something deep down told me that she wasn't gong to be just another girl in biology.

**-  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
-**

**Please Review! I think that this will be a lot easier to write now, and I think that you all will enjoy it a lot better. I don't know of anything eslse I can do to change this around, but that should be a good thing. In my opinion, at least. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think about the story in a review. :D**


End file.
